The begining
by Renny224
Summary: Dean has feelings for Castiel and doesn't know how to tell him, until Castiel tells Dean he's been in love with him for the moment he saw him. How will Dean react?
1. Chapter 1

_Supernatural _

_Dean X Castiel_

_Hope ya'll like it. :) This is just what I thought of Castiel when I saw him on Supernatural for the first time with Dean. Review Please!_

Dean POV

'Man what a dream' I thought as I sat up in my bed, I turned to see Castiel staring at me from across the room. 'Creepy' I thought, "so u like watching people sleeping or something" I question him. "I was waiting for u to wake." he said as he turned from the window to look me straight in the eyes.

'Damn, he's kind of hot. Wait, what am I thinking.'

I shake my head a couple times before looking back at him. "Why couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person would do?"

"Well I'm not a normal, now am I" he replies as he walks out the room. I quickly grab my jacket and follow him into the kitchen. "Hey Castiel. Where's Sammy?"

"He went with Bobby to get some more beer. Apple?" Castiel questions me.

"Sure."

He tossed me the red apple, I reach out an caught it with my left hand. 'Damn, it was so shiny I could see my reflection' I thought as I took a bite out of it. "Holy crap!" I shouted. "What?" Castiel asks.

"This is good" I say in a rush. "Where'd you get this?" I ask as I take another bite out of it.

"From my garden," he says quietly. "You like it."

"Of course I do." I replied happily as I took out another chunk out of this apple. 'Man it was so sweet and crunchy. Just how I like them.'

Castiel POV

I couldn't help, but smirk at how much Dean acts like a child sometimes. He's devilish act of a bad boy makes me laugh. As Dean munches happily at his apple, I let my eyes roam. He had a nice tanned skin, you could see his muscles ripple underneath his white t-shirt and those jeans makes his butt looks so firm. I almost had to catch myself from drooling.

I know, I shouldn't be doing this. An Angel should never fall in love with a human, but I couldn't stand the temptation of doing so. When I first saw Dean, I wanted to make him mine. For no one to touch him, but me.

"Castiel?"

I look up and saw Dean blushing a little before looking away. I looked at him for a while, but dropped the subject as his brother Sam and Bobby walk in through the door.

Normal POV

"Hey Dean, we're back!" Sam shouts as he enters the kitchen. Dean turns back to the counter to see the chair empty and sighs before turning to smile happily at his little brother.

"You brought the pie!" Dean asks as he searches through the grocery bags.

"Ya it's in the bag with the twizzlers, to your left." Sam replies as he puts the beers in the refrigerator. "So, Bobby have you heard of any news lately?" Dean asks as he takes a big bite of his crème pie.

"Like what?"

"You know, that involves demons, ghosts, vampires, etc."

"No, it's been really quiet lately."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks as he puts his plate in the sink and looks back over at Bobby, as he leans against the counter. "There nothing, I mean there hasn't been any supernatural activity lately. Even some of my hunter friends agree that it has been quieter than usual." Bobby says as he sits down in a chair.

"Hmm, do you think the demons are planning something?" Sam asks as he leans back against the refrigerator.

"You mean something big!" Bobby says.

"Or they could be on vacation" Deans says sarcastically. Sam looks at Dean, giving him a face that said 'stop playing around, this is serious.'

"Come on, what if the demons are really taking a vacation. We would be wasting our time looking for them while their regaining their strength. We would be losing our only chance to prepare for them next time." Dean replies sternly.

"I know, but we can't just let our guard down completely"

"Calm down, your both right. Now, let's say that they are technically taking a break with us, but turning their attention elsewhere." Bobby suggests.

"You mean the war with Demons vs. Angels?" Dean asks.

"Precisely."

"But how will we know that?" Deans asks.

"You'll have to ask your angel friend Castiel," Sam replies as he takes a drink of his water bottle, "but I haven't seen him lately. Where is he?"

"Don't look at me, I haven't seen him in a while either." Dean lies as he take a sip of his beer.

"You sure. He hasn't come to see you at all." Bobby asks.

"Nope."

"Okay." Bobby replies as he gets up to grab his coat. "Where you going?" Sam asks.

"I'm going to visit a friend. You boys stay here and don't do anything, Stupid while I'm gone."

"Yes Dad." Dean Replies.

Bobby lets out a small chuckle, as he closes the door. "So, what now." Dean asks as he walks into the living room with Sam following behind. "Well, we should listen to Bobby by staying here until he returns."

"Well then I'm gonna go take a shower then," Dean says as he goes upstairs. "Alright!" Sam calls back as he turns on the TV.

Dean's POV

'Finally, I have some peace to clear my mind' I thought. I look in the mirror 'Did I see lust in Castiel's eyes, when he was staring at me, no no no that can't be right.' I shake my head as I strip off all my cloths. 'But what if it was...no I thinking too much.'

I put all my clothes in the waste basket and stick my hand in the shower, testing it, before stepping in. 'Damn, that feels good. Have I been this tense lately?' I scrub all around my shoulders before pouring some shampoo into my hands.

'But what if I'm right?' I question myself as I wash my hair. 'Well there's only one way to find out...' I thought as I rinse off and I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. 'And that's to ask him personally.'

As I entered my room, I walked over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes when I heard "Hello Dean." I turned around sharply and looked around for the source. When I spotted Castiel sitting on my bed. 'How did I not notice that' I thought.

"You always have to come at the most ridiculous time, huh." I said with a smirk. "Well, timing is everything." Castiel says with a small smile that would make any girl crumble at his feet. I turned toward him to see him staring at me with a lustful stare that made my legs almost turn to jelly.

Castiel's POV

I let my eyes roam his body and stopped just at the towel before looking back up to see a slight flush on his face. 'Oops, the cats out of the bag, now isn't it' I thought. 'Or is it.'

I couldn't stand the chance of seeing how cute of a face he makes, but I knew I had to wait a little more before claiming the prize. "So, Castiel anything happening in heaven lately." Dean says out of the uncomfortable silence.

"No not anything unusual other than the war. Why you ask?' I ask in curiosity.

"Well, we think the demons are planning something big, but we don't know what." Dean says as he leans against the dresser. "Hmm what makes you say that?"

"Well there hasn't been any demon activity lately."

"Strange..." I say as I get up from the bed and walk across the room, an stop in front of Dean. "I'll go check if there's any news in heaven."

"Alright." Dean replies.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at how Dean's face is still flushed. It was until Dean said "you like what you see?" Of course to be what human's call 'playful' I said "very."

"Well, what do you like about what you see?" Dean asked back in a flirty tone.

I stepped a bit closer and place my right hand on his hip and said "everything." As I leaned down a bit, Dean leaned in as well. Our lips brushed against each other for a second until his brother Sammy came running into the room saying "Dea-! What are you doing?"

Normal POV

"Nothing, just looking for clothes." Dean says as he looks through his dresser. "Oh cause I thought someone else was in here."

"Oh Castiel was here a couple of minutes ago," Dean says as he puts on a t-shirt. "What did he say?" Sam questions.

"That he'll go check in heaven if there has been any news about the demons."

"Alright, well… I'm gonna go downstairs."

"Kay, I'll be down in 10 mins, but Sammy next time knock on the door before you open it."

"Fine." Sam says as he close the door and head back to the living room.

Sam's POV

'What was that back there? Did I see Dean about to kiss a guy?' I sigh and stare up at the ceiling before flipping the channel again. 'No that can't be it, I mean he likes anything that walks on two legs, and has boobs. Right?'

I scratch my head and think 'besides, if he was gay I would of known already because he can never hide anything from me.' I smile to myself before stopping the channel at one of those chick flick movie. This should keep my mind busy for a while.

Dean's POV

'What the fuckin' hell was I about to do?' I sit on the bed, trying to calm myself down. 'I'm not gay right, it's just my imagination.' I clutch my head as I look at the floor thinking 'yep I'm gay,' I sigh and thought at once 'how am I going to tell Sammy? Is he gonna take this in a good or bad way?'

I grumble to myself as I twist and turn on my bed before I decided to go to the living room to see what Sam's watching. 'Maybe that will get everything off my mind for a while.' As I came down the stairs, I looked into the living room to see Sam watching one of those chick flick movies.

"Aye, that's my boy." I grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and sit down next to Sammy. "Here."

"Uh Thanks," Sam says as he cracks open the beer and takes a sip. "You're welcome!"

... 3hrs later...

I wince and rub my eyes, as I sat up from the most uncomfortable nap I ever had. I look around to see that Sam fell asleep as well. I grab the remote off the floor and turned off the TV. I knew that Bobby wouldn't want to come home to a dirty house so I picked up all the empty beer bottles on the floor and throw them away. I then grabbed a comforter from the side of the couch and placed it on Sam.

"Sleep well Sammy."

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard a small sound coming from the back of the house. I grabbed a bat that was next to the counter and as I got closer to the back of the house it started to sound like 'music?'

I looked through the back window to see Castiel standing next to a radio. I sigh in relief and put the bat down next to the door.

Normal POV

Castiel turns around to see Dean walking toward him with a smile on his face. "What's with the radio?"

"Just listening to music, you like it?"

Castiel leans back against a pile of boxes and closes his eyes as he waits for Dean's answer. Dean scratches the back of his head before responding "Ya, it's nice and heavenly." Castiel lets out a small chuckle, he opens his eyes to look back at Dean.

"So, what did you find out?" Dean asks.

"Nothing that I can find out at the moment."

Dean nods his head in agreement. There stayed like that for a few awkward minutes when Castiel asked him.

"Would you like to dance?"

"What?" Deans turns back to Castiel in shock thinking 'did he just ask me to dance...with him? No way.' Castiel gets off his leaning post and asks again "Will you dance with me?"

"Hehe I would, but as you can see I'm kind of out of practi-"

"Trust me." Castiel says softly as he holds his hand out towards Dean.

From inside of the house Sam smiles happily at the scene. 'Guess I was wrong. Oh well.'

Dean grumbles to himself, knowing he lost the game and grabs Castiel's hand. Castiel lets out a smile and pulls Dean towards him. Dean swallows a lump in his throat as Castiel places a hand on his hip. "You'll be fine Dean." As they danced Dean let out a small chuckle as Castiel twirls him around.

As they rocked back and forth with the music playing in the background. Dean lays his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel could feel himself start to glow, as his heart pounded louder and louder.

"Hey Dean look up."

Dean looks up to see so many glowing stars in the night sky. "Wow, there's so many."

"I know, right?"

"Ya."

As Dean snuggles into Castiel's neck making him freeze. Castiel looks over at Dean and hesitates for a bit as he leans over an captures Dean's lips in a soft kiss. Dean could feel sparks light up all over his body. The kiss wasn't too rough or fast, it was slow and passionate.

Sam couldn't help, but chuckle and walks away from the window to the living room. 'Let's give those two some space.'

As they break for air, Dean pulls Castiel back down into another kiss. Castiel smirks in the kiss an grips Dean's hip. Castiel lets out a moan as Dean thrusts his hips into his.

"Someone's horny." Castiel jokes as he grinds his hips into Dean.

"Very," Dean moans out.

"Well, I would love to claim you now, but my code of honor won't let me."

"What do you mean?" Dean questions as stops what he's doing.

"I do want to take you now, but I have to claim all of you."

"Then do it already." Dean pleads.

"Well, I have to claim your body..." Castiel grinds his hips into Dean's making him moan. "Your soul..." Castiel whispers into Dean's ear as he nibbles it, making Dean shiver. "And most importantly your mind." He licks at the sensitive part of Dean's neck and bites down. Dean lets out a whimper as his dick came to life. 'Goddamn it' he thought.

...

_Hope ya'll liked it, please review!_

'' _In thought_

"" _Talking_

_POV= Point of View_

_While reading this chapter I advise you to listen to:_

_Whitney Houston: I will always love you_

_Thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Supernatural _

_Dean X Castiel_

_;) Now, where were we? Ahh yes I remember. Let's continue on with the story, shall we. Please Review!_

Dean's POV

I groan as I open my eyes to look at the clock. It was 5am in the fuckin' morning. No matter how hard I try to sleep I still keep thinking of what happen this morning.

Flash Back

_"I do want to claim you now, but I have to claim all of you."_

_"Then do it already."_

_Castiel smirks at Dean and whispers into his ear "I would have to claim your body...mind...and soul." This made Dean shiver at every word. "But." Castiel pulls back and smiles. _

_"I don't want to rush this, if this is alright with you Dean...I... mean-"_

_Dean chuckles at Castiel's shyness and hugs him back. "Its fine, I can wait. We have all the time in the world right?"_

_"Right." Castiel leans in a kisses Dean on his nose, making him wrinkle his nose like a rabbit. "Hey, stop that." Dean whines as Castiel starts laughing at him. "But it's so cute." Dean gets out of Castiel hold and turns around. "Are you pouting?" Castiel asks in amazement, that the most famous Dean Winchester is pouting. _

_"No."_

_Dean crosses his arms as Castiel wraps his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset, will you forgive me?" _

_"No."_

_"Please!" Castiel pleads. Dean rolls his eyes and sighs "Alright, alright I forgive you."_

_"Yay!"_

_Castiel yells like a little kid and twirls Dean around in the air. "\Whoa, aye put me down." When Castiel put Dean on the ground he started to jab his fingers into Dean's sides making Dean Laugh._

_"Wait, not-..My sides!"_

_Dean wiggles out of Castiel's hold and runs away as Castiel stands there laughing. "I'm gonna get you." Dean runs across the courtyard and looks behind to see if Castiel was chasing him only to bump into someone else. He looks up to see Castiel smirking down at him. _

_"Oh shit." _

_Castiel grabs Dean and starts tickling him violently, making Dean shriek with laughter. "Wait! Wait... I surrender" Dean Chuckles in between words as his attacker tickles his sides (weak spot). Castiel listens to Dean's pleads seeing as Dean's face was a nice, bright red color. _

_Dean smiles at Castiel and pulls him into a soft kiss. Castiel sucks on Dean's bottom lip for entrance when you heard "Dean is that you?" _

_Dean pulls apart from Castiel so fast all you would've seen was a blur. He pushes Castiel right behind a truck as he walks out to see who it is. Dean turns the corner to see Bobby standing next to his car with his keys in hand. _

_"What are you doing back there?"_

_"Just looking for some parts for my car." Dean scratches his head in a gesture as he makes movements with his hand. Telling Castiel to stay where he was._

_"When it's 1 am in the morning."_

_Dean looked at Bobby in fake shock. "Really! I haven't noticed." Bobby looks at Dean curiously before he asks "Do you need help?"_

_"No, I'm fine. Why don't you go rest up and I'll come in later."_

_"Alright."_

_As Bobby walks away he stops in his tracks and turns around to see Dean disappearing behind a truck. 'Strange' he thought. When Bobby entered the house he saw Sam sitting on the couch reading a book. _

_"Hey there Sam."_

_Sam looks up from his reading book to see Bobby grabbing a beer from the refrigerator._

_"Hey, Bobby. How was the trip?"_

_"Good. How was your day? Any trouble?" Bobby questions._

"_None, what so ever."_

_Back outside Dean looks around the corner and jumps out yelling "Boo!" He looks around to see that Castiel wasn't there. Dean looks behind the truck and yelps when he felt a pinch on his rear. He turns around to see that there was a huge grin on Castiel's face._

"_Very funny." Dean says with his hands on his hip. _

"_Sorry, I just couldn't resist."_

_Castiel pulls Dean into a hug and sighs, "So what are we going to do?"_

"_Well we can keep this a secret for now and when were ready we'll tell Sam and Bobby."_

_Castiel nods his head in agreement when Dean lets out a yawn. "Looks like someone is sleepy." Dean muffles a yawn. "I'm not sleepy." Castiel chuckles and sweeps Dean off his feet._

"_Hey!"_

"_Hold on."_

_Dean grips onto Castiel's shirt as he starts running at the house. "Wait, Castiel were running through the door, right! Castiel…Castiel…CASTIEL!" Dean shouts in panic as the door is getting closer and closer. It was then when Dean opened his eyes he saw that they were standing in his room._

"_How the fuck did you do that?"_

_Castiel snickers quietly and walks over to the bed. Dean saw this as an opportunity to get Castiel back for earlier and started tickling his sides, making Castiel drop Dean on the bed._

_"Ouch."_

_Dean rubs the back of his head and looks up at Castiel. "Remind me to never tickle you again." Castiel sits down next to Dean and kisses him on the forehead. _

_"Sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Dean yawns a bit and replies, "but I'm not tired."_

_Castiel shakes his head. "Yes, you are. Now sleep."_

_Dean yanks his jacket and boots off and snuggles underneath the covers. "Stay." He grabs onto Castiel jacket as he tries to leave the room. _

_"But-"_

_"Do you want me to tie you down to the bed?"_

_"Well, no-"_

_"Then get in."_

_Dean holds the covers open as Castiel sighs and yanks his shoes and trench coat off. He then crawls into the bed with Dean. Dean smiles happily and snuggles up next to Castiel and lies his head on his chest._

_"Night."_

_"Night."_

End of flashback

...5am (4 hours later)...

Dean's POV

I look at the empty space next me and sigh. I don't know why, but I missed Castiel already. It's like I was missing a piece of me all this time and I had just found that piece, only for them to disappear again.

'Maybe it's the clothes.' I quickly change into some cotton jogging pants and a black tank. Before crawling back into bed.

I try going back to sleep once again only to growl in frustration and decide to grab a snack from the kitchen. As I snuck downstairs, I turned the corner to see Bobby and Sam in the living room drinking coffee and tea.

"Good morning." I say as I pass by and grabbed a cup of coffee for myself.

"Hey, when did you get in? I didn't see you come in last night." Bobby asked.

"Probably somewhere close to 2:50 am." I lied as I drunk a sip of my cup of coffee. 'Man, this is good' I thought.

"Really? Cause me and Bobby were down here all night and we didn't see you come in at all."

'Shit, I'm busted' I thought. I put my cup of coffee down as I put both of my hands into my pockets.

"I climbed in through the window." I lied.

"And, why in the hell would you do that?" Bobby asked.

"I wanted to climb in through the window like...Batman" 'Stupid' I thought as I mentally smacked myself in the head.

"Like Batman?" Sam looked at me with this weird look, like he was not sure what to say to my answer.

"Ya...I wanted to try it out. You know to see how fast I can get through the window."

Bobby started laughing at me and said "Well, don't try to kill yourself when you do your act."

"Okay."

I take my cup of coffee back to my room a try to give myself some dignity back. I knew I humiliated myself big time.

Sam's POV

'Why didn't he tell us? Maybe he's afraid' I thought. I sat back in my chair and turned to see Bobby getting up out of his chair.

"Where you going?"

"Oh, I was just going to get an early start in the garage. You want to come?"

"No. I'll just stay here in case Dean comes back."

"Your loss."

I lift my book up from my lap and continue to read when I thought 'What if Dean isn't ready to tell his secret?' I shrug my shoulders a continued reading my book.

Castiel's POV

I wait in the shadows as Dean enters the room. He places a cup onto the table and walks into the bathroom. I get out of my hiding spot in his closet and walk quietly into the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom I felt my jaw go slack. Dean was wearing a black tank and jogging pants that hung so low on his hips. 'Delicious' I thought.

Normal POV

As Dean finished brushing his teeth, he washed out his mouth and from the corner of his eye. He could see Castiel gawking at him through the mirror. He notices that Castiel is instead wearing jeans and a white t-shirt then his trench coat. As he places the towel back on the side, he felt Castiel hug him from behind.

"Morning."

"Mornin'."

Castiel places a kiss on Dean's shoulder, making him chuckle at how much Castiel likes showing his affection.

"So where did you run off too?" Dean questions.

"Well, it's a bit of a secret-"

"What do you mean a secret?" Dean looks at Castiel a little curiously, but let it drop and yawns. He then walks into the room and lies down on his bed.

"What I meant was that I planned out various things we can do today." Dean sits up automatically and looks at Castiel in shock.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, or what you call courting." Castiel looks shyly at his shoes as Dean gave him a huge grin.

"Well, what time do I have to be ready?"

Castiel thinks. "How about 2 pm."

"Alright."

Castiel kisses Dean on the forehead. "Well then I have to go make sure everything's prepared then."

When Castiel was about to leave Dean called out "Wait, what do I wear?" Castiel turns back at Dean a smiles.

"Just be yourself."

Before Dean could ask another question, Castiel disappears. Dean sighs and lies down on his bed and think 'what a day.'

...

_Hope you guys like it! _

_Please Review :)_


End file.
